


Around The Table

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke was in front of the stove and cooked vegetables. Sarada was surprised to see him wearing her mother's apron.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Around The Table

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Around The Table.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sarada climbed the stairs to her apartment with difficulty, cursing the broken elevator. She had spent the whole day running in the streets of Konoha to accomplish the mission that had been given to Team 7 : to find the dog of an important businessman who was staying in the village for a few days.Sarada wondered if his dog was not a ninken, in the view of its intelligence and ability to escape them. All she wanted after this long day, was to came home and be able to relax. She knew her mother would go home from the hospital in an hour. She had time to prepare something for dinner.

She finally arrived in front of the apartment door and entered. She immediately noticed man’s shoes at the entrance. A huge smile lit up her face. Her father had returned. She hoped he would stay several days before leaving for his mission. She quickly took her shoes off and ran to the kitchen, guided by the delicious smell that emitted from there.

‘Papa !’  
‘Okaeri Sarada.’

Sasuke was in front of the stove and cooked vegetables. She was surprised to see him wearing her mother’s apron. It was an apron with a cherry blossom pattern that Sarada had sewn for her mother a few years ago. It had a lot of flaws, but Sakura had told her that it was the most beautiful apron she had ever had.

‘I didn’t know you would be home.’  
‘I arrived this morning, you had already left on your mission.’  
‘How long will you stay here ?’  
‘I’m leaving in three days.’

Sarada hoped he would stay a little longer, even if she understood the importance of his mission, she missed her father. She can spend at least three days with him, she thought. She came up to get a better look at what he was cooking. Everything she saw made her mouth water.

‘This is the first time I see you cooking. Its looks good.’  
‘I lived alone for years, I had to learn how to cook. You certainly don’t remember it, but with your mother, we often cooked together. It was a moment we loved to share.’

Sarada smiled. She loved hearing anecdotes about her parents.

‘Can I help you ?’ She asked.

Sasuke nodded. Sarada washed her hands, put on her apron, and helped fixing dinner. Sasuke asked her about her day and shared some stories of him and Sakura cooking. In particular, the one where they had just moved into their new house when they returned to Konoha just after her birth. Sasuke had come home from a meeting with Kakashi, who was still Hokage, and had seen Sakura, a fire extinguisher in her hand, the kitchen filled with smoke and a burned chicken in the oven. Fortunately, Sarada thought, her mother had improved in cooking.

Sakura arrived when Sasuke and Sarada were setting the table. They sat down and started eating. Sarada loved these moments shared with her parents. They were far too rare for her liking and when it happened, she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. She also took the opportunity to watch them and learn more about their relationship, which had been a mystery to her. Sakura told them about her work. Sasuke looked at her with tenderness and smiled slightly. Her father was not someone who showed his feelings easily. But Sarada had come to know what he really felt and to finally understand this connection her mother had told her about.

Sakura looked at her daughter and asked her about her mission. They continued to eat, while Sarada told her about the adventures of Team 7 in search of their client’s dog across the village.

_The end ___


End file.
